Naruto's Demise
by Evenos Cross
Summary: Naruto and sasuke meet up again and fight but like the last time Sasuke has escaped....As a last resort sasuke hires a demon hunter and sends him after Naruto hoping to gain the 9 tailed fox....konoha gains allies that will help naruto survive............
1. The begginning

A/N: I am back from my long break from fanfiction so I came back with a new fic...hopefully you guys enjoy it and some of these characters are influenced by some friends of mine...so like I said before R&R and enjoy..

Naruto's Demise...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Standing on the head of the first Hokage...Uzumako Naruto...the sixth Hokage...

On the head of Madara...Uchiha Sasuke...The leader of the almost extinct Uchihas..

They meet once again in a fight that cannot be won. "Sasuke...I've let you run twice...but this time I won't lose!" Sasuke opened his eyes revealing his new sharingan.

"Naruto you think because you are hokage you can stop me!...I've gained more power since I've left..." Sasuke pulled out a kunai and got ready. "Naruto this time there is no holding back!"

Naruto and sasuke charged at each other. Naruto punched Sasuke in the gut and then kicks him into the ground. Sasuke shot up and and began to land a flurry of hits. Naruto dodged most of the hits and then kicked Sasuke away.

"grrr...how can I still not get you!!" Naruto smirked. "As long as I hold the hiraishin technique my father used it's impossible to get me." Sasuke growled and pulled out a katana from his back.

"again with the swords Sasuke?" Sasuke growled again and charged at Naruto. "This time I will take you to Madara himself!" Naruto's eyes widened then blocked the hit with a kunai.

Sasuke and Naruto clashed and were in a contest of strength. "I spent so many years trying to find you...so much time!...and Yet you join Akatsuki!!" Sasuke began to push Naruto down by adding force to the sword.

Naruto was down on one knee when He pushed Sasuke off and swung the kunai forward leaving a cut on Sasuke's shoulder. "what the..." Sasuke said as he saw blood drip from the wound on his shoulder.

Naruto smirked and pulled out a second kunai and extended both with a longer blade of chakra. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What in the world did you just use.." Naruto smirked again and got in a stance.

"Why don't you come and find out..." Naruto charged at Sasuke and began swinging both kunai at sasuke's sword. "damn it!" Sasuke kept knocking away the blows then jumped back and formed hand signs.

"Fire style! Grand fireball Jutsu!!" Naruto sliced the fireball in two but the kunai caught on fire. "heh...Wind style: Tempest Wind fang!" A large wave of fire and wind hit Sasuke sending him back.

"damn it!" Sasuke ran at Naruto and swung his sword but he flew back again. "Chidori!" Sasuke's hand began to glow with electricity. "DIE!!" Sasuke ran at Naruto but he flew back and got hit in the gut by Naruto's rasengan.

"Ngh...damn you Naruto...I'll get you...just you wait..." Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Naruto growled again and screamed. "DAMN IT!!" He walked back to the village when he ran into a person.

"oomph!" Naruto said as he fell back. "I'm sorry..." A girl with dark blue hair helped Naruto up. "it's ok..." Naruto said as he was beginning to walk away. The girl stood there quiet then a man walked next to her.

"Are you ok? I told you not to leave the camp..." The girl looked down and mumbled out an O.k. "Hey buddy calm down...she was probably looking for something.." The guy looked at naruto and his eyes widened. "Uzumaki Naruto the sixth Hokage.."

Naruto sighed and turned. "and who might you be?" The guy looked at Naruto. "My name Is Sasruto Uchiha...I was created by Orochimaru but escaped...as of now I am one of the last standing Uchiha..."

Naruto looked at sasruto. "you look just like Sasuke..." sasruto growled when he heard Sasuke's name. "That fool...he was my father...now that he left for the akatsuki...there is no point in calling him father anymore."

Naruto sighed again then walked off. "If you people need refuge the leaf village will always be open for you..." Another man walked next to Sasruto and talked to him then walked away.

"Hokage-san...we will take you up on your offer...may we accompany you to the village?" Naruto nodded then continued walking. "Hokage-san...mind waiting for a bit while we pack our things?"

Naruto nodded again and sat down waiting for them to finish packing. Sasruto and his group picked up the rest of the things and set off with Naruto back to the village.

Once he got there he was greeted by Hinata. "Hina-chan!" He called out as he hugged her tightly. "Naruto-kun!" She said as she hugged back. "So what happened with Sasuke?" Naruto frowned then looked down. "He escaped again..."

Hinata kissed Naruto to cheer him out. "hina-chan..." Naruto said as he kissed back. Naruto looked around then remembered sasruto and his group were following. "oh Hina-chan this is sasruto and his group...Sasruto is an Uchiha one of the last standing and Sasuke's son."

Hinata's eyes widened. "He's sasuke's son!" Sasruto sighed. "Yes my name is Sasruto Uchiha...and all I require is a place to stay and that is it..." Naruto nodded then pointed to a house. "you can stay there and come by the hokage tower when you're settled there is something I have to discuss with you.."

Sasruto nodded then walked off with the group. Meanwhile Sasuke was in Akatsuki's lair talking with someone. "so you're an experienced demon hunter..." The person pulled down their hood.

"yes...I can deal with any demon...my family is full of demon hunters...but due to the recent slaughter only me and another remain.." sasuke grinned. "so that means you can get rid of that damned fox inside of inside of him...actually kill him..."

sasuke said covering the place in a maniacal laughter. "Yes...Sasuke-sama..."He looked over to a girl then nodded. "let's go sis..." The boy walked out wearing Akatsuki robes and a ring. "Go Roy...of the kanan family...show him the power of a demon hunter..."

The girl looked like she was about to pass out when Roy turned. "U ok sis?" The girl nodded then followed Roy. "Yes I'm fine but why do we have to kill Naruto?" Roy sighed and began walking. "we have to do it cause he promised to aide us in rebuilding our family..."

The girl nodded then followed Roy. As they walked for hours they made it to a large gate. "we're here...now to complete our mission and kill the fox..." Roy said as he disappeared along with his sister.

End of chap 1

Hope u enjoyed...


	2. Meeting

A/N: I'm adding the next chap due to getting some help so yea enjoy R&R I would really welcome some criticism right now thank you very much now enjoy..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy appeared on top of the gate next to his sister. "Yuki are you ok you seem pale?" Yuki nodded then looked at Roy's akatsuki robes. "Roy you should get rid of those robes...if they see you we'll get caught"

"yeah you're right...I should get rid of them..." Roy said as he pulled off the cloak and ring then destroyed them by burning them. "there...we can't get caught now..c'mon sis..."

As Yuki was about to move she passed out and fell off the gate. "Yuki!!" Roy cried out as he jumped after her catching her in mid air. He began chanting then his eyes changed color.

"Wings of the demon bat give me flight!" Two wings appeared on his back and he landed safely carrying Yuki. "dispell!" The wings disappeared and he began running to find the nearest hospital.

"hang on sis..." He called out as he kept running to the hospital. Yuki was still out cold when Roy ran into someone and fell back. "sorry..." Roy said as he stood up. The other guy had dark clothes and black hair. "No problem..."

Roy looked at the person then his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" The other guy's eyes widened as well. "SAME TO YOU!! WHAT THE HELL!!" the person pulled out a blade.

"Not now Zet...Yuki is sick or something...she passed out.." Zet looked at Yuki and sighed. "let me take her..." Roy glared at Zet then he handed her to him. "I know where the hospital is...follow me.."

Roy ran after Zet while he was carrying Yuki."How much longer by the looks of it she's getting worse by the second..." Zet ran into a building and Roy followed him. Roy went up to a nurse.

"Excuse me I need some help...my sister passed out and I don't know whats wrong" The nurse nodded and went over to Yuki who was still in zet's arms. "C'mon Yuki...don't die..."

The nurse looked at Yuki then her eyes widened. "Get Shizune-san!! this girl can't hold out much longer!!" Zet and Roy followed some medics into a room then Zet set Yuki on the bed.

Shizune walked in. "Is this the girl?" Roy and Zet nodded then Shizune pointed to the door. "leave I need to check her..." Roy and Zet left and were sitting down outside.

Sakura was on duty that day and walked by noticing Roy and Zet. "hello" Roy looked at Sakura and nodded. "Hello...I am Kanan Roy..." Sakura smiled then walked into the room.

After a few minutes Shizune came out and sighed. "She's doing fine now...her body needed more nutrients...it seems she isn't well taken care of" Roy looked down. "you're right...its because our family was slaughtered...and we barely found anything...so we began to travel..."

Shizune nodded. "Don't worry she's safe now you can go in and see her.." Roy and Zet walked in. "Sis..."Roy said as he sat down next to her. Zet grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I never did think I would see you here..." Zet said placing a kiss on her lips and leaving.

Roy looked at Zet then looked at Yuki sleeping. "get better quickly sis...I would hate to lose you..." Roy fell asleep next to her while sitting down.

meanwhile Sasruto had just walked into the Hokage tower. "Hokage-san..." Naruto turned and looked at Sasruto then signaled to follow him. "I want to test your skill...so this will be a simple spar.."

Sasruto nodded then walked into an open field and got in a stance. Naruto pulled out two awkwardly shaped knives and then a long blade of chakra appeared from each. "Let's begin..."

Naruto ran at Sasruto and began to exchange blows with him until Naruto flew back from a kick. "ow...your speed is good.." Naruto said holding his jaw. Sasruto rapidly formed hand signs. "Fire style: Grand fireball Jutsu!"

A large fireball rushed at Naruto impacting him and sending him back. Naruto stood and formed three hand signs. "Wind style: Cyclone tempest!" a large cyclone engulfed sasruto landing multiple hits on him then dropped him on the ground.

"you're not too bad yourself Hokage.." Sasruto began to exchange attacks with naruto again and sent him up into the air. "shadow clone jutsu!" Three clones appeared and kept naruto in the air then Sasruto sent him back down with a heel to the gut.

Naruto hit the floor and he coughed out some blood. "wow nice power.." Naruto said forming a long line of hand signs. "Hiraishin No Jutsu!" Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash rapidly striking sasruto then slamming him into the ground.

Sasruto coughed out some blood then formed more hand signs. "Chidori!" Naruto smirked then a blue orb formed in his right hand. "rasengan!" Sasruto smirked again then a blue orb formed in his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened. "how are you able to..." sasruto combined the two attacks. "Chidorisengan..." The blue orb covered in lightning was in Sasruto's left hand when he ran at Naruto.

Naruto formed a clone. "time to make this even..." The clone expanded the rasengan. "Odama Rasengan!" Naruto called out as his attack impacted with Sasruto making the ground around them shake.

"the reason I can use this attack is because I was taught by Orochimaru...and he knew it from holding the fourth's scroll.." Sasurto tried to overpower Naruto's rasengan but flew back and hit a wall.

"good job sasruto...I could see you as a very potential shinobi..." Sasruto smirked then stood up but fell on one knee. "damn..." Naruto helped Sasruto up and walked back to the tower where Sakura checked on him and healed him.

"Arigatou Sakura-san..." sasruto said as he walked out but naruto stopped him. "here..." Naruto tossed him a leaf headband. "as of now you're a special jounin.." Sasruto caught it and bowed.

"thank you Naruto..." He said as he walked out and made it back to the house. "So how'd it go Sas?" A boy with dark blue hair was sitting on a chair looking around. "Hallow..."

Hallow looked at Sasruto. "something wrong?" Sasruto sighed and walked away. "nothing..." he walked into a room and fell asleep. Hallow shrugged and layed down looking up at the sky.

"awfully nice tonight...heh...hopefully I meet the hokage in a fight soon.." Hallow said as he drifted off falling asleep. sasruto walked into his room and put on the headband. "hmmm..." He took it off and placed it on a dresser then went to sleep.

The next morning Roy woke up and saw Yuki standing looking out the window. "Yuki you feel better." She nodded then looked around. "He was here wasn't he?" Roy looked at her. "who?" She smacked him in the head. "Zet was here wasn't he!" Roy sighed and nodded. "Yes he was here..."

All of a sudden a person was standing on the windowsill grinning. "Hey Yuki glad to see ya awake!" Roy glared and stood up. "Zet take care of Yuki...I have something to do..." Yuki grabbed Roy's shoulder. "brother please don't do it..." Roy looked back. "if the cost is me becoming a fugitive...I will revive our family..."

Zet sighed and punched Roy in the face. "What the hell Zet!" Zet yawned and glared. "I know your job...I was hired to stop you...please don't make me kill you..." Roy growled then stopped. "Fine I won't kill him...but what are we going to do..."

All of a sudden Roy dropped to his knees holding his head. "GAAHHHH!!" His eyes had the Sharingan and he looked around. "I have the demon hunter...now to kill Naruto..." Roy said with a maniacle laugh. "Brother!"

Zet grabbed Yuki and disappeared. "Yuki he's being controlled by Sasuke...no matter what we do...he will not come back..." Yuki's eyes widened as she saw Roy jump out of the window and jump from roof to roof making it to the hokage's tower.

Naruto was working on paperwork when he saw someone on the window. "and you are?" Roy jumped in and drew his sword. "I am your death Uzumaki Naruto.."

end of chap 2

hope ya enjoyed!


	3. Fight and reunion

A/N: I'm adding the next chap due to getting some help so yea enjoy R&R I would really welcome some criticism right now thank you very much now enjoy..

and yes I am THAT bored that I will publish yet another chapter -(insert evil laugh here)-

- - - - - - - -

Naruto was working on paperwork when he saw someone on the window. "and you are?" Roy jumped in and drew his sword. "I am your death Uzumaki Naruto.."

Naruto looked up and saw Roy holding his sword in front of Naruto. "who sent you?" Naruto looked closely and saw the sharingan. "sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed Roy by the collar and dragged him out throwing him off the building.

"is that all Naruto...use the damned demon you;re so proud of!!" Roy landed safely and ran up the building swinging his blade clashing it with Naruto's. "damn it Sasuke...are you that scared that you control some person's body and use it against me!!"

Roy grinned and formed quick hand signs. "Ice style...Ice burst" large pillars of ice began rushing Naruto. "is that all sasuke..." Naruto formed a long line of seals. "Hiraishin No Jutsu!" He moved so fast he became a yellow blur repeatedly landing hits on Roy.

Yuki and Zet were watching form the shadows as a girl walked by. "what's going on?" The girl turned and saw Zet and Yuki then looked back at the site where the smoke was. "the hokage and a friend of mine are fighting..." The girl kept looking on then looked at a necklace she had on.

Zet looked at the necklace then looked back towards the smoke. "whats your name?" The girl turned again. "My name is Mia and you are?" Zet sighed and held Yuki close from worrying about what was happening. "my name is Ryu Zetsumei...but they call me Zet or Ryu for short...this here is Yuki..."

Mia nodded then ran towards the smoke. Roy and Naruto kept exchanging blows until Naruto saw he was covered in cuts. "damn it...you're really strong..." Roy looked on with the sharingan then stopped and began holding his head.

"GAAAHHH!!Get out of my head!!" Roy screamed out holding his head fighting off Sasuke. Mia looked on as Roy was struggling. "Roy?" She whispered as she clutched her necklace.

Naruto rapidly formed hand signs and held his hand out. "Water style! Water dragon barrage!" Multiple dragons made of water rushed at Roy hitting him then a large one slammed him into the ground.

Roy looked over and saw Mia. "M-mia..." He struggled to get up and then his eyes returned to their silverish tone. "I still have control you fool!!" Sasuke yelled out. Roy closes his eyes and a silver aura surrounded his body. "get out sasuke...I no longer work for you!!" Sasuke's voice disappeared and his eyes stayed their silver tone.

Mia looked at Roy then noticed something. "Roy is that you?" Roy looked over and smiled then collapsed. "Roy!!" she cried out as she caught him. Yuki and Zet walked towards Roy and checked him. "He's fine just tired..."

Naruto appeared in front of the group and looked down at Roy. "he put up a good fight...but he tried to kill me..." Mia looked at Naruto. "he was being controlled.." Zet looked at Naruto then carried Roy away. "He was under Sasuke's control but as of now...he must serve and only serve the leaf village..."

Zet and Yuki nodded then walked off with Roy still out cold. Mia followed them as they reached a house and walked in. "Is he going to be alright?" Zet nodded. "Yes..he just overworked himself pushing Sasuke out of his body..."

Yuki looked at Roy sleeping then sighed. "brother...next time don't do things alone..." she said walking out of the house and running to a park and sitting in front of a small waterfall.

Zet looked. "Yuki!" he followed her leaving Roy and Mia alone. Mia looked at Roy sleeping then felt her heart beating rapidly. "why am I like this...he's just a good friend..." She felt her heart racing even faster as she continued staring at him asleep.

Zet caught up to Yuki and saw her sobbing next to the miniature waterfall. Zet held her and whispered. "Don't worry about him...he's always like this..." Yuki looked at Zet then looked down. "I could have stopped him...but I didn't..."

Zet wiped away her tears and gave her a small kiss. "Don't worry...he'll be fine he's always been hard headed not to mention he's overprotective..." Yuki giggled then hugged Zet. "Zet where have you been?" Zet looked up then sighed. "I spent the past two years as a mercenary...I trained also..."

Yuki sighed and stood up. "let's go back to Roy and Mia before he wakes up..." Roy was still out cold when Mia looked at him and his eyes slowly opened. "ungh...what happened..." Roy sat up holding his head.

Mia looked at him then her heart raced again. she thought (why does this keep happening to me!). Roy looked over to her then smiled. "I see you still have my necklace" Mia blushed and looked at the necklace. "yes I still have it.."

Roy smiled again then he did something unexpected. He kissed her. Mia's eyes widened as he deepened the kiss then he pulled back. "Mia it's been too long since I saw you..." Mia blushed and looked away.

Zet and Yuki were in front of the house when they were stopped by Kakashi and Gai. "you must be Zetsumei Ryu...the girl I have no idea..." Gai looked at Zet then smirked. "I see you're the one Naruto hired to help defend Konoha from akatsuki"

Zet sighed and kicked Gai out of the way and walked in. Yuki bowed. "I'm sorry..."She said as she walked in. Roy was blushing and thinking.(what did I just do! Idiot idiot idiot!!).

Zet sighed. "I don't even want to know what you two were doing" Mia and Roy both glared at Zet yelling "We were doing nothing!!" Yuki giggled then sat down. Zet leaned against the wall and looked around.

All of a sudden a black cloud of smoke appeared. Roy's eyes widened. Sasuke appeared. "I see you dare betray me Kanan Roy!" sasuke yelled out drawing his sword when all of a sudden a large burst of lightning sent him flying into a wall.

"I remember you telling me those exact words...Father..." sasruto called out with his sharingan active.

end of chap 3

hope ya enjoyed!


	4. Father vs son

A/N: I'm adding the next chap due to getting some help so yea enjoy R&R I would really welcome some criticism right now thank you very much now enjoy..

and yes I am THAT bored that I will publish yet another chapter -(insert evil laugh here)- please excuse any mistakes I was kinda sleepy when I started this -.-

- - - - - - - -

All of a sudden a black cloud of smoke appeared. Roy's eyes widened. Sasuke appeared. "I see you dare betray me Kanan Roy!" sasuke yelled out drawing his sword when all of a sudden a large burst of lightning sent him flying into a wall.

"I remember you telling me those exact words...Father..." sasruto called out with his sharingan active. "I told you not to come here unless you became stronger and were able to actually pose as a threat.."

Sasruto threw Sasuke out and rapidly formed hand signs. "Fires style: Fire dragon jutsu!" A large dragon made of fire rushed at Sasuke impacting him but it was split in two. "Chidori current!" A large burst of lightning struck Sasruto paralyzing him for a few seconds.

Sasuke then formed hand signs while in the air. "Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!!" Multiple fireballs rushed at Sasruto. "is that it Sasuke..." Sasruto gained markings on his face and body. Red chakra pulsed around him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed the chakra. "Die!!" Sasuke yelled out as he rushed at Sasruto swinging his blade forward. Sasruto dodged and kicked Sasuke into the air. "lion's barrage!" sasruto yelled out as he slammed his leg into sasuke's gut dropping him on the ground.

Sasuke hit the ground and got up activating his eyes. "thats it boy...I won't go any easier on you..." Sasuke formed hand signs. "Chidori!" lightning formed around his hand then he rushed at sasruto.

Sasruto formed the same hand signs then held his hand down. "Chidori!!" Sasruto yelled out as he impacted with Sasuke forcing each attack to to bounce off making them fly. "damn it..."

Sasruto stood up and formed both the rasengan and chidori again combining them into a blue orb surrounded in lightning. "chidorisengan!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he held the kusankagi sword forward.

Sasruto impacted the sword and at the same time flew back from the shockwave. "ungh...how did it miss..." Sasruto said breathing hard. Sasuke smirked then caught Sasruto in his genjutsu.

Sasruto's eyes widened "tsukiyomi...this can't hold me down!!" Sasruto yelled out as he shattered the illusion and ran at Sasuke ramming his arm into Sasuke's gut making him fly into a wall.

Sasuke smirked. "son...you've grown strong...now I wait for the time when you choose to join me..." Sasuke said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasruto held his arm as the marks receded and the chakra stopped pulsing.

Roy, Mia, Yuki, and Zet ran out and saw sasruto collapse. Sasruto was out cold when Hallow walked by. "what happened here?" Roy sighed. "Sasuke came and attacked us..." Hallow sighed and picked up Sasruto and walked away. "he'll be up and running again..."

Some people came by and saw the destruction from the fight and looked at Roy. "He did this didn't he?" A girl with blonde hair called out. Mia looked at the girl and then shook her head. "No he didn't do it..." The girl sighed and walked over to Roy. "next time you wanna blow something up don't do it near my families' flower shop!!"

Roy looked on unconcerned. "So I'm guessing you're Ino Yamanaka?" Ino sighed. "Whatever...next time you do anything like that I'll deal with you myself...hmph!" She said as she walked away.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Pein, Madara, and the other surviving Akatsuki were planning what to do next. "So when is our move on the village Madara?" sasuke said as someone was healing his arm and gut.

Madara sighed. "We will attack once our friend inside of Konoha gives the signal..." sasuke smirked. "you mean till Sasruto decides to come to us..." Pein was silent when he turned and saw someone walk in. "Konan give us your report on what happened in the lightning village..."

Konan bowed and began her report while sasuke and Madara were still talking about the invasion. "So Madara how certain are you of our success?" Madara sighed and looked at his mask.

"well look at it like this...with Pein and Konan the invasion forces are already strong...other than that by adding on Orochimaru's army which I highly doubt he would do...would be tripling our forces getting us a large advantage..."

Sasuke looked on as Madara explained. "All we need to do it get rid of the damned fox boy...then the hidden leaf will fall..." Madara nodded in agreement then they all left.

Meanwhile back in Naruto's office Sasruto and Naruto were discussing some issues. "So how are we supposed to prepare!! Sasuke has a bounty on your head!! more assassins will come!" Naruto sighed and sunk into his chair. "I know but for now be on standby.." Sasruto got pissed off and threw the stuff off Naruto's desk.

"I hate this damn village and it's indecisiveness!!" Sasruto yelled as he left. Naruto sighed and picked up his office. sasruto was pissed off and threw his headband on the ground."if this village can't take action for whats happening might as well not align myself with it...pathetic imbeciles..."

Sasruto ran off into the forest without looking back. Roy and Mia were on the konoha gate looking out when Roy looked over. "I always knew I would find you again...for some reason we can't stay apart for long..."

Mia blushed and felt her heart racing again. "yes I feel like that too...but it sure has been a long time since I saw you..." with that Roy moved in closer and his lips met with hers.

They kissed then looked out as the sun began to set. Roy then felt a weird sensation. "Mia we should go back now...I feel like by the end of the week this village may be laying in ruins..." Mia nodded then they both jumped off and landed on the ground and headed for the house.

end of chap 4

yea this was kinda rushed but hopefully you enjoyed


	5. Alliances are formed

A/N: enjoy R&R I would really welcome some criticism right now thank you very much now enjoy..

please excuse any mistakes I was kinda sleepy when I started this -.- Like I said before R&R or a cute Neko shall Die a horrible death XD

- - - - - - - -

Sasruto ran through the Konoha forest until he made it to the border of the leaf. "Where did he say he would meet me at...damn it father..." A black cloud of smoke appeared and Sasuke emerged followed by Madara.

"so you decided to come eh..." Sasuke looked at Sasruto and then looked around. "Were you followed by anyone?" Sasruto shook his head. "No I wasn't followed by anyone." All of a sudden someone was spying on the three from a tree.

"So Sasruto came here after all...I should take them all out right now..." The mysterious person was looking on as their meeting continued. "So this is the other sharingan user?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes this is Sasruto Uchiha my son...and now we have someone else with inside info on the village.

The person looked on as someone else appeared next to him. "Xadvid-sensei...what are you doing here and what the hell happened with Sasruto..." Xadvid looked and glared. "why are you here..." The boy was looking on. "I came here because if you get caught in their sharingan u die..."

Xadvid sighed and kept looking on. "So madara when is the invasion of the leaf..." Madara sighed and looked around. "I'll tell you in the hide out...for now just go Sasuke watch out there are three people here..." Sasuke looked around. "alright come sasruto..." Sasruto nodded and followed.

Xadvid jumped out of the tree followed by Hallow. "hey Madara we have some questions for you..." Madara sighed and looked. "oh my...am I supposed to be scared..." Xadvid pulled out his sword. "actually yes..."

Madara pulled out a sword as well then looked at X and Hallow. "I'm guessing you two are facing me...well then lets begin!" Madara disappeared and kicked X and Hallow at the same time sending them back.

X jumped back and touched his sword covering it in flame and gaining seven tails of pure chakra. Hallow released two tails made of chakra and his features became wolf like. "Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!" X launched a giant dragon at Madara. Madara sighed.

"wow FIRE..." Madara rapidly formed hand signs. "Fire style: Grand explosion!" The dragon exploded sending the impact towards X and Hallow. "absorb the flames...Ryo..." The sword X was holding sucked in the impact then the flame intensified.

Madara rapidly formed more hand signs. "Ice style: Ice wolf assult!" Wolves made of Ice charged at X and Hallow. Hallow formed seals. "Flaming chidori!" Lightning surrounded his hand then the lightning was covered in fire.

X formed seals as well. "we're tired of playing games...Fires style: Big bang!" A large flame rushed at Madara destroying the ice wolves and hitting him. "good job I've been hit or have I..." Madara called out as he appeared behind X rapidly attacking and knocking him out.

"X-sensei!" Hallow called out as he struck Madara with his chidori. "Got him!" Madara appeared behind him knocking him out as well. "You people were good entertainment but I have to go now..." Madara called out disappearing.

The next day Naruto was in his office having a meeting with some people. "Any news from X Anko-san?" Anko sighed and shook her head. "Nope no recent news from him?"Naruto had a worried look on his face.

"send out Anbu squads A and C to look for X" Anko's eyes widened. "Is he really that important!" Naruto nodded. "Yes he is very strong...if he is dead we have lost a strong ally..." All of a sudden Roy burst into naruto's office.

"Hokage-san!!" Naruto looked at Roy "what?" Roy was holding two chains. "I found these two in the forest out cold..." Naruto's eyes widened. "You found X and Hallow!" Roy nodded "yes I just removed the chains so I could have proof..."

Roy sighed and handed the chains to Naruto. "well we expect sasruto has joined akatsuki..." Roy nodded. "Yes I managed to catch a glimpse of madara. Naruto's eyes widened. "But he was dead!! I killed him during our raid on Akatsuki!"

Roy sighed. "He's alive and kicking...and he took out both X and Hallow by himself..." Naruto sat back down. "Anko, Kakashi!" Both of them were in front of Naruto. "Hai!" Naruto growled a little "Gather all ninja of chunin and higher and have them prepare for an attack..."

anko and Kakashi nodded then poofed in a cloud of smoke. Roy sighed. "I will have my friends prepare to aid you..." Naruto nodded. "yes we will need all the help we can get..."

Roy disappeared and appeared back in Zet's house. "So what happened Bro?" Roy sighed. "Just as I feared akatsuki is on the move...and they are coming here...so everyone be ready to fight..."

Back in naruto's office Hinata walked in holding a little kid. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" naruto rubbed his head. "As I can tell I feel like by the end of the week...either me or Sasuke will end up dead..."

Hinata gasped then kissed naruto. "Don't say that please! you can't die I won't let you die!!" Naruto was in a daze when he passed out. "Naruto-kun!! Naruto-kun!!" Hinata looked at Naruto sleeping then decided to send him to his bed.

In head:

"Naruto"

Naruto looked around and saw a cage. "Foxxo! whats up and why did you call me!"

Kyuubi glared at Naruto. "I said never to call me Foxxo and I brought you here to teach you a technique that will surpass the Hiraishin technique and the Sharingan..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So I'm going to learn some demon techniques?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes...but this training will end before the end of the week in just enough time to fight off the Akatsuki..."

In regular time in the akatsuki headquarters:

"Now that Sasruto joined us...we now have the power and the influence to tear down Konoha!" Sasuke yelled as he was at the exit standing next to Sasruto, Madara, Pein, and Konan.

"Shall we leave for the village Pein-sama" Konan loked at Pein. Pein looked ahead. "We will now go to the hidden leaf and destroy it..."

Roy and naruto were thinking about the same thing. "We have to get ready because as things look now...We have to DEFEND THE VILLAGE EVEN IF IT COSTS OUT LIFE."

end of chap 5


	6. Death of a loved one

A/N: enjoy R&R I would really welcome some criticism right now thank you very much now enjoy..

please excuse any mistakes I was kinda sleepy when I started this -.- Like I said before R&R or a cute Neko shall Die a horrible death XD

- - - - - - - -

Naruto was talking to Kyuubi when all of a sudden he had a weird feeling. "Fox...do you have the same feeling I'm getting?" The fox sighed. "Actually yes I do kit..." Naruto called all ninja in chunin rank or higher for a meeting.

Roy, Yuki, Mia, Zet, X, and Hallow appeared next to Naruto. Naruto looked out and saw the nin. "Akatsuki has made its move! we have to prepare for the upcoming war...I say this because Orochimaru's remaining forces have joined the Akatsuki.."

Roy stepped in. "As someone who was in Akatsuki for a small amount of time I know what their plans are...they plan to attack from all sides so...we will need all high ranking nin as guards...there is no telling when they will get here..." Naruto coughed and kept talking.

"As Roy said we will need the anbu black ops to guard the village gates...after that...we must evacuate the village starting now!" The ninja bowed and began going to peoples houses and telling them to pack.

Roy looked at Naruto. "Me and my companions will lead a frontal assult so we can confuse them...we will need X and Hallow to lead the tactical asult that way we have them...don't worry Hokage-sama...we will do our best.."

Zet, Yuki, and Mia looked at Roy and nodded. "we will head out now...make your best efforts to protect the village...and evacuate it..." Naruto nodded then Hinata came in. "Naruto-kun...I will help with preparations in the hidden sand to gain help..."

"Please do that Hinata-chan...as far as I can tell Gaara Temari and Kankuro can be of great help to us..." Hinata kissed Naruto then left. "So Roy when will you leave and begin your mission?"

Roy sighed. "I need about a day for preparations and then A day for something personal..." Naruto nodded. "Ok then...hopefully you can try and leave soon." Roy bowed and left. The four walked into the house and prepared for the next day when they began their mission.

Sasuke and the rest of akatsuki were moving and being followed by sound nin. sasuke looked to sasruto. "Are you ready?" Sasruto nodded. "I'm ready...hopefully I don't meet them in combat...I would hate to kill them..." Sasuke grinned. "Don't worry I sent Fatalis to take care of them before we even get there..."

The next morning Roy was waiting at the gates with Mia. "Are you ready? we may not come out of this alive..." Roy looked down. Mia sighed and slapped Roy. "Stop we will not die...and anyways you have a promise to keep to me.." Roy's eyes widened then looked up grinning.

"I do don't I..." He said as he kissed her. Mia blushed and kissed back when Zet and Yuki showed up. "Ehem if you two lovebirds are done mind if we leave?" Zet called out unpatiently. Roy sighed and nodded. "Let's head out...now our main goal is to take out a majority of the sound ninja while trying to slow down Akatsuki."

The three nodded then followed Roy as he ran through the forest. All of a sudden a shadow appeared in front of them holding a rather large blade. Roy stopped and looked at the figure which turned out to be a demon like person. "I see these are the people Madara-san sent me to kill..."

Roy drew his blade. "and you are?" Zet stepped forward. "He's mine..." Yuki looked at Zet then grabbed his arm. "Are you sure Ryu?" Zet nodded. "Don't worry a chump like this won't be able to kill me.." The figure grinned and held his blade with both hands. "My name is Fatalis...one of the Ten demon lords.."

Zet grinned and pulled out the shiryuu blade. "I am one of them as well...now lets begin..." Fatalis appeared behind Zet and swung his blade downwards. Zet side stepped and kicked him up and rapidly formed seals. "Dragon arm formation!" Hi right arm was surrounded by a dragon then he punches launching a large fireball at Fatalis.

Fatalis disappeared and laughed. "dark style: infinite darkness" The are became dark and Zet couldn't see. "Damn it where is he..." Fatalis' voice echoed as he called out. "Dark style: Demon's lance..." Multiple dark lances rushed at Zet as he laughed. Zet closes his eyes. "aura field!" A large field surrounded him then his eyes turned blood red with a slit down the middle.

"Fire style: big bang..." A large explosion destroyed the field returning it to normal and also destroying the lances. Zet grinned. "Let's continue..." Fatalis reappeared and his sword separated. "Final Rush!" The swords surrounded Zet as Fatalis rapidly struck him over and over.

Zet grinned again as blood dripped from his wounds. "Oh this is just getting started...Blood style:...Blades of blood!" Zet's wounds released blades made of pure blood hitting Fatalis and knocking him down. "Damn it..."

Yuki cheered on as zet kept fighting. "Cmon finish him!" Zet looked at smiled. "I'll end this now...Dragon soul capture!" His arm began to glow as it disappeared. "Capture!" The dragon rushed at Fatalis hitting him. Zet saw fatalis hit the floor then walked back to the group. "he's dead..."

all of a sudden Fatalis' body was covered in dark aura and he released a large beam at Zet going through his heart. Zet was wide eyed as he collapsed to his knees. "He...shoul..." He said as he fell back dead. Yuki's eyes widened as she ran over to Zet. "RYU!! please don't die..." she said as she held him. Her tears hit him as he did not respond. "Ryu..." yuki looked up as her eyes turned just like Zet's blood red and a black slit.

"I will make you pay!!" Yuki cried out as black aura surrounded her changing her appearance completely giving her fangs and wings and her hair turned silver. "I will make you go through hell for killing him...now prepare to die!!" She cried out as she charged.

end of chap 6

(don't worry there will be more things to come) -insert evil laugh-

X: Why wasn't I talking?

Hallow: Same why wasn't I talking?

Me: cause you were only mentioned -.-

X and Hallow: We should Kill you!

me: I'll just remove you -sticks out tongue-

X and Hallow: fine...


	7. Reunion

A/N: enjoy R&R I would really welcome some criticism right now thank you very much now enjoy..

please excuse any mistakes I was kinda sleepy when I started this -.- Like I said before R&R or a cute Neko shall Die a horrible death XD

- - - - - - - -

"I will make you pay!!" Yuki cried out as black aura surrounded her changing her appearance completely giving her fangs and wings and her hair turned silver. "I will make you go through hell for killing him...now prepare to die!!" She cried out as she charged.

Roy got in the way. "Yuki stop...take zet to Tsunade...you know what he is right?" yuki stopped and her eyes reverted. "Yes I do..." Roy then pointed to Zet. "He still has a chance to live...take him to Tsunade I'll hold this guy back..." Yuki growled then nodded.

"Fine but you better not kill him because he's mine..." Roy nodded then drew his blade. "Fatalis you're lucky..." Fatalis laughed. "are you sure..." He said as he was surrounded in pure black aura. "Demonic realm..."

A large shadow appeared under Roy trapping him. "what the hell is this!" Roy was dragged under sinking into the shadows. Fatalis laughed until he saw a light eminating from the shadow. "What in the..."

Roy walked out with pure white eyes and silver aura surrounding him. "Light style: banishing light!" A large light hit fatalis sending him far back into a wall. "what the hell was that!" Roy grinned. I am a master of light type techniques and ice type...so now I seem to have you in a corner..."

Fatalis growled as he held his wound. "one thing I hate is light types...call yourself lucky..." Fatalis called out as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Roy then walked over to Mia. "Let's keep moving." Mia nodded and followed Roy.

Meanwhile X and Hallow were keeping watch at the gates. "X-sensei when do you think she'll get back?" X sighed. "I know you're worried about her but don't worry she's a strong girl...she and Hinata will be back later today..."

Hallow saw someone with black and red robes running towards the village. "X-sensei akatsuki!" X looked and nodded. "let's go!" X and Hallow ran and met the akatsuki person at the gate. The person had blue skin and held a sword wrapped in bandages.

Hallow spoke. "Kisame Hoshigake...one of the seven swordsmen..." Kisame laughed. "Well then I know I'm famous here..." He said as he drew sharkskin from his back. "I think you're a bit to talkative for your own good..." Hallow said as he drew his sword. X rapidly formed seals. "Fire style: grand fireball jutsu!" A large flame hit Kisame.

X sighed. "For an Akatsuki he was weak..." All of a sudden a large dragon made of water impacted X making his eyes widen. "X!!" Hallow yelled out as he saw X hit a wall. "Don't underestimate me Boy!"

Kisame drew Sharkskin and attacked Hallow sending him into a wall as well. Both X and Hallow formed seals. "Hallow you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hallow grinned and nodded. "of course..."

The both held their arms down. "Blazing chidori!!" Kisame grinned as he ran at them. "Water style! Whirlpool blade!" A large whirlpool surrounded his sword as he charged at Hallow and X.

They both charged and thrust their arms yelling in conjunction. "Double blaze Chidori!" The sword and chidoris impacted sending the three of them flying back. All of a sudden Hallow and X felt weak. "what the hell..."

Kisame laughed. "Bakas you hit sharkskin which feeds off of chakra..." both their eyes widened then they grunted. "I won't lose!" Hallow cried out as two tails appeared on him and wolf features began to form.

X gained seven tails and fox like features. "We're ending this now!" Kisame grinned then charged at the both of them. "Water style water shark bomb jutsu!" Three large sharks made of water impacted with X but nothing happened.

Kisame's eyes widened. X and Hallow both rapidly formed seals. "Fire style: Big bang!" Two large flames impacted Kisame exploding on impact. Kisame's eyes widened as he died. Sharkskin hit the ground and X picked it up. "Let's go back inside and turn this in..."

Hallow nodded as he saw a girl running towards them. The girl had red hair and black and orange clothes. Hallow's eyes widened. "Dezray!" X looked on and shook his head stood next to Hallow.

The girl caught up to them and looked at both. "Don't tell me you were fighting again..." she said with an annoyed tone. Hallow sighed. "no we weren't we just fought and killed Kisame..." X nodded then walked into the village followed by Dezray and Hallow.

Kisame began twitching and a large monster rose from his body. Dezray looked back "uh guys?" Hallow turned back and his eyes widened. "Holy!" X turned and his eyes widened as well. "we killed him didn't we..."

Kisame grinned. "Time to die!" He yelled out as spears made of water rushed at them. Dezray pulled out a staff and began deflecting the spears headed her way. Hallow and X were deflecting the spears with their swords.

Dezray looked at X and Hallow who were tired. "I'm guessing this guy is mine..." she said with a grin that rivaled Naruto's. Kisame threw more spears but Dezray deflected them. X and Hallow were recovering while Dezray fought.

Kisame formed seals. "water style Giant vortex jutsu!" A large wave impacted Dezray but she exploded in white smoke and appeared behind Kisame holding a familiar blue orb. "Rasengan!" She impacted Kisame sending him back.

Dezray grinned as she released her demon sword. X and Hallow got back into the fight and drew their blades. X jumps and yelled. "ready!" Dezray and Hallow nodded. In conjunction they all cried out. "Fire style! Grand fireball justsu!" Three large flames impacted Kisame. X sighed. "he's down now..."

Hallow activated sharingan then looked around. "don't celebrate yet he's still moving..." all of a sudden a large blade was about to hit Dezray. Hey eyes widened as she saw blood fall from the blade.

"Hallow!" Hallow grunted and held his shoulder. "You ok Dez?" Dezray smacked Hallow. "I never told you to save me!" Hallow gave a sheepish smile then stood up. "Kisame I'll be ending this...X get Dez out of here..." X nodded then he and Dezray left.

Kisame laughed and picked up his sword and rushed at Hallow. "curse mark activate..." A marking spread throughout Hallow's body forcing purple chakra to come out. "Cursed chidori..."

Black lightning surrounded his hand as he charged at Kisame. Kisame formed seals. "Water style! water wall jutsu!" A large wall got in Hallow's path but he broke through it and hit Kisame directly in the heart. "That was for trying to kill Dez..."

Hallow pulled out his arm and saw Kisame collapse. "seal..." the curse mark seeped back into his body then he walked into the village. Dezray and X were waiting near the gates when they saw Hallow.

Dez's eyes widened as she hugged Hallow and saw his wounds. "Hallow are you ok?" Hallow nodded. "yes I-" He said as he passed out. X picked up Hallow and tok him to the enfermary.

Tsunade came out holding a clipboard. "He'll be fine...he just needs to rest and let his wounds heal..." X and Dez sighed in relief then left.

Meanwhile Roy and Mia caught up to Sasuke and Sasruto. "so Kanan...are you here to rejoin me or go against me..." Roy held his sword hilt. "I am here to stop you!" Mia pulled out her daggers and got in stance.

sasuke drew his Kusankagi and held it while rushing at Roy. "DIE!!"

end of chap 7


	8. Face off and Revival

A/N: Well here is the next chapter MUAHAHAHA!! -insert more evil laugh here- well R&R Or a Neko will die by my sword! -laughing evily- Oh and to all who are in AU that r being represented in this fanfic U will see a surprize -evil laugh-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke and Sasruto ran into Roy and Mia. "I see you're here to rejoin me Kanan..." Roy drew his swords while Mia pulled out twin daggers. "No...I'm not here to join you...I'm here to kill you!" Roy said as he charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke drew his Kusankagi and rushed at Roy. Sasruto drew a kunai then rushed at Roy as well. "Not so fast!" Mia called out as she got in Sasruto's way. "I'm you're opponent."

Sasruto sighed. "I don't face little girls..." Mia got pissed off. "Never call me a little girl!!" She yelled out as she swung her daggers at Sasruto. Roy and Sasuke were exchanging blows in the air while Mia and Sasruto were fighting on the ground.

Sasuke rapidly formed seals. "Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!" Large flames rushed at Roy but he severed them all. "You have some skill Kanan..." Roy got in stance and rushed at Sasuke. "Ice style! Ice wolves!"

Large white wolves rushed at Sasuke striking him rapidly. "heh...is that all you got..." Sasuke smirked as he disappeared. Multiple kunai and shuriken rushed around Roy pinning him to a tree.

Sasuke formed seals. "fire style: fire dragon jutsu!" A large dragon impacted Roy burning him badly. "is that all you have..." Roy appeared behind Sasuke holding his hand out.

"Ice spear barrage!" Large spears of ice struck Sasuke sending him into a tree. Roy then rapidly formed seals. "Ice style! Burning ice!" A large blue flame struck Sasuke freezing him solid.

"pathetic..." Roy said as he slice Sasuke in half only revealing it to be a different body. "Damn pein..." Roy said as he saw Mia and Sasruto fight. Sasruto formed seals and a large bolt of lightning formed in his hand.

"Chidori!!" As soon as he finished a large blue formed on his other hand. "Rasengan!" He combined them and held his arm down. "Chidorisengan!" He called out as he rushed at Mia.

She smirked as Sasruto rushed. "is that all..." she said as she jumped over sasruto and threw three knives at his pressure points. "I'm guessing it is..." she said as she looked at Roy.

Sasruto appeared behind her and struck her but he stopped. "Like I will let you hurt her..." Roy said as he held Sasruto's wrist. Mia appeared behind Sasruto and sunk both her daggers into his neck.

"Done..." she said as sasruto appeared to be a different body as well. "Let's head back and report to Tsunade..." Roy said as he ran back to the village. Mia nodded and followed.

Meanwhile back in the village Hallow Dez and X were talking. "So how was your travels with Hinata to the sand village." Dezray sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I have to turn this into Naruto because I happened to play a prank on Gaara..."

X and Hallow sighed. "What did you do now?" X said looking at the paper. Dezray tried to turn the conversation away but X and Hallow insisted on her saying what she did. "I...dropped a bucket of water on him when I was there because I was bored..."

X and Hallow both sighed. "You know Gaara can still kill someone even though he lost Shukaku..." Dezray rolled her eyes. "yeah sure...well I have to get that to my brother..." Hallow grabbed Dezray's hand. "Mind if I come to?"

Dezray hid her face. "sure..." she said as she walked over to the hokage tower with Hallow holding her hand. "So did you like visiting the sand village?" Dez sighed and nodded. "it was fun except the part where Hinata caught me playing a prank on Kankuro..."

Hallow laughed "well seems you enjoyed yourself...well how did Gaara react?" Dez laughed. "He looked funny then Gaara threw me out of the room with sand" Hallow's eyes widened "Well are you ok?" Dez nodded. "I'm fine he didn't even throw me hard.."

As they walked into the hokage tower Hinata rushed out with Sakura and Tsunade. "Excuse me!" Tsunade yelled as she rushed past Dez and Hallow knocking down Hallow on accident. "Woah!" Hallow said as he hit the floor with a thud making Dezray laugh.

Naruto stepped out with an annoyed face and dragged Dezray into the hokage tower. "AHHH!!" Dezray yelled out as she got dragged. Hallow was dumbfounded as he was still processing the recent events.

"DEZRAY UZUMAKI WHY DID YOU PLAY A PRANK ON GAARA!!" Dezray stood wide eyed as she looked at Naruto. "I was.." Naruto cut her off. "AND DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE BORED!! DAMN IT!!"

Dezray just stood there. "You forget that me and him are close friends due to us being jinchurikis..." Naruto sighed and read the report Hinata wrote. "So she just told me you played a prank on gaara...next time don't do that...the leaf and sand are close allies and if a prank messes it up I will remove you're ninja status.."

Dezray's eyes widened. "But you can't do that..." Naruto glared at her. "I can and I will if I have to..." Hallow burst in and punched Naruto. "What the hell are you talking about removing her status as a ninja!!"

Naruto took the punch and threw Hallow across the room. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! you're lucky I let you go out with her!" Hallow growled. "Don't think I won't raise my sword against you"

Naruto grinned. "Fine you think you can take me...then if you beat me I will not do anything to Dez...but if you lose you'll take her punishment...sound fair?" Hallow grinned. "Fair is fair..."

Dez was still standing wide eyed as she tried to process what just happened. Hallow and Naruto walked to the roof and entered their stances. "remember if you lose you take her punishment...are you sure you want to continue?"

Hallow nodded then rushed at Naruto. "I'm not backing down!" Naruto extended his kunai with wind chakra then exchanged blows with Hallow. Hallow jumped back and was covered in cuts. "Damn...no wonder he's the hokage..."

Naruto looked at his robe which was cut up from Hallow's sword. "Good skill...now let's see how strong you truly are..." Naruto said as red chakra surrounded him.

Hallow's eyes widened. "I've only seen this chakra from sasruto..." Hallow then formed a seal "Demonic release!" Two tails formed on his back and blue chakra pulsed around him as wolf features appeared on him.

Naruto and Hallow charged as Dez ran out. "Hallow stop you can't beat him!!" Hallow rushed and swung his sword at full strength. Naruto swung his Kunai impacting Hallow's sword making a large shockwave.

Dez stood her ground as the shockwave passed by. "I swear you can be stupid and hard headed at the same time Hallow.." Hallow and Naruto stood behind each other and grinned.

"You have skill but not enough to win..." Hallow's eyes widened as he felt a cut appear on his shoulder. "GAH!!" Hallow yelled out as he collapsed in a small puddle of blood.

"once you're better and this whole war with akatsuki is over...you will clean the monument to the hokages and then have d-rank missions for a month..." Hallow was out cold when Dez ran over to him. "I swear you are an idiot but...thank you for standing up for me.." she said as she healed Hallow.

Naruto walked out and walked to the hospital where Tsunade was working along side sakura and Hinata reviving Ryu. Ryu was still in a comatose state when Tsunade activated a technique.

"he should almost be back..." Hinata and Sakura formed seals and placed their hands on his heart. Hinata's eyes widened. "His heart is beating again!" Tsunade and Sakura finished healing his wounds then walked out meeting Yuki.

Naruto sat next to Yuki and saw Hinata come out. "Hina-chan!" Naruto said as he saw her come out and lose balance. "Woah!" Naruto caught her and gave her a kiss. "Don't over do it..."

Hinata closed her eyes as Naruto picked her up and left. Yuki was worried as she waited for Tsunade to come out. "please let Ryu be ok..." Tsunade came out and grinned. "He's going to be fine" Yuki jumped up and hugged Tsunade. "Thank you soo much.."

Tsunade hugged back. "You're welcome if you want to go in and see him." Yuki nodded and walked in sitting next to Ryu. Meanwhile Hallow was asleep on the roof of the Hokage tower.

Dez sat next to him as he rested from his fight with Naruto. "Hallow I swear you are an idiot..." she smiled as she fell asleep next to Hallow. In the forest the Akatsuki were resting.

Sasruto and Sasuke were resting when Pein and Madara came near them. "I am here to report the loss of Hoshigake Kisame...he failed and now he is dead..." Sasuke grinned. "So they're ready...well then we will take a week and then attack got it."

Madara and Pein nodded. "fine..." Back in the village Roy and Mia walked in and went into the house and fell asleep.

- end of chap 8


	9. Broken

A/N: I AM BACK!! -crowd claps- thank you thank you XD just kidding...well I'm back and now here is chap 9 of naruto's Demise btw the next 2 chaps are fillers so yeah...

Roy was sleeping when he began to twitch nervously. He then screamed as if he was in pain. Mia woke up and shook Roy. "wake up!" She said as she kept shaking him. Roy stopped and was sound asleep.

"whats wrong with him" Mia said as she fell back to sleep. Roy opened his eyes and walked out. He packed his things and left a note on the bed where he slept then left the house with a blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as he left.

It was around midnight when Roy made it to the end of a large forest. "almost there..." He said as he caught his breath. In the village Ryu woke up and looked at the scar on his chest from Fatalis' attack.

He looked down as he saw Yuki sleeping next to him peacefully. "ngh...how the hell did I lose...I killed him..." He clutched the blanket while thinking about his fight.

Flashback:

Ryu grunted and formed a long line of seals. "Dragon capture soul!" He thrusted his arm sending a dragon at Fatalis forcing his soul away killing him. "He's dead..." Fatalis fell to his knees and hit the ground dead.

"Heh this was easy" Ryu grinned as he walked over to Yuki and sheathed his sword. Fatalis stood and laughed. "I can't die...CAUSE I HAVE NO SOUL!" he shouted as he sent a black beam through Ryu's heart.

Ryu fell to the ground wide eyed. "I should have..." he was out cold.

End of flashback.

Naruto was sitting on the hokage monument. "ero-sennin..." he said as he let a headband fall from his hand. "I'll avenge you and the fourth..." Naruto said as he used his father's technique to appear back in the hokage tower.

Roy made it to a large clearing and it was already dawn. "a little more..." He said as he walked into a village but was stopped by someone he thought he knew. "Juugo?" The person stepped out and had a serious look on his face.

"Roy it's been a while since we talked..." The person pulled off his hood. roy's eyes widened. "JUUGO! I thought you died on the day of the raid..." Juugo sighed and stood in front of Roy. "no I survived and I ended up escaping with Orochimaru and Kimimaro..."

Roy sighed. "That's good to hear...well what are you up to now?" Juugo pulled off his cloak and his arm transformed. "I'm joining Akatsuki in their mission to destroy the hidden leaf village..." Roy was too tired too fight so he thought. "I see well I wish you good luck..."

Juugo punched Roy sending him through a tree. "AGH! w-what are you doing!?" he called out as he held his stomach. Juugo punched but his attack stopped. "Roy next time you leave without telling me in person I swear I'll be the one killing you"

Roy looked up and his eyes widened. "S-sage?!" Mia looked at Roy and smiled. "so finally you decide to call me by that name" Juugo stopped then jumped back. "I see she is the person you told me about when we traveled together..."

Sage drew two long daggers and disappeared. Juugo's eyes widened. "I've seen this attack before!" His skin turned black with the curse mark then he punched the ground forming a small barrier. "You never learn..." she said as she appeared behind Juugo holding both blades in front of his neck.

"Damn it I thought I escaped when I joined Orochimaru..." Sage knocked out Juugo then threw him to the side and walked over to Roy. "Well why did you leave this..." She said throwing the note in front of him.

Roy looked at sage then was mesmerized by how he didn't notice how she changed over the years. She stood wearing a blood red shirt with black pants and a mask letting her hair loose. "Roy?" She snapped her fingers in his face but he didn't respond.

Sage then growled and slapped him sending him flyign into a tree. "Ow!" Roy called out as he sat up holding his head. Sage giggled then sat down next to Roy and noticed he was asleep.

"It seems even the mighty need sleep..." sage said as she let Roy rest his head on her lap. Juugo was still out cold when three nin grabbed him and took him away. A person wearing a black cloak appeared on a tree then looked at Roy and Sage then growled.

Sage noticed and formed a small barrier around herself and Roy. The man grinned then jumped down pulling off his hood. "I've been looking for him...now take down that barier and let me kill him..."

Sage pulled out two black blades with traces of gold on them. "Stay back if you know whats good for you Fatalis" she said with pure hate in her voice. Fatalis walked over to Sage and Roy then shattered the barrier.

"I think you'd understand me more...if you weren't such a pain when it came to that idiot..." Fatalis spoke as a large blade appeared in his hand. "Sage run now and leave that idiot here..." Fatalis said again while walking towards her.

Sage set Roy's head on the ground and ran at Fatalis clashing blades with him. "Why don't you leave before I'm forced to kill you!!" Fatalis let out a laugh that sounded more like a roar as he kicked Sage into the air. "Thats supposed to be my line..."

Sage stopped midair and appeared behind Fatalis giving him a large cut on his shoulder then she kicked him making him slide back. "I told you I'm not afraid of killing you" Fatalis sighed and three clones surrounded sage and stabbed her.

Sage's eyes widened as she saw blood dripping from the cuts. "What the?!" Fatalis laughed then his eyes widened as he felt three cuts appear on his arms. "what the hell is this!" Sage appeared on a tree unharmed laughing.

"You were never the brightest person in the whole place..." She said with a sarcastic tone as she rushed at Fatalis and struck him in the neck and heart. Fatalis fell the ground coughing out blood and within seconds was in a puddle of his own blood.

As she turned to see if Roy was ok she saw Fatalis holding him in the air by the neck and pointing his sword at Roy's heart. Sage was wide eyed as Fatalis looked at her then grinned evily. "Say goodbye to him while you can!"

He yelled out with malice as he struck Roy through the heart or so he thought. He then saw her on the other oend of his sword coughing out blood. "I'm not letting you kill him..." She said as she jumped back and set Roy back down.

Sage was breathing hard obviously fatigued from using so much energy to catch up to the baka and then fighting Fatalis. Sage fell to her knees from using too much energy. Fatalis looked at her then kicked her but his attack was stopped.

"I thought I got rid of you..." The person said as he stood up holding sage close. Fatalis' eyes widened. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU WAKE UP!" Roy grinned. "when it comes to certain matters I can't have much sleep..."

Fatalis attacked but then a person in Akatsuki robes stopped him. "Let's go back to Sasuke and Madara..." fatalis growled then sighed. "Fine...like last time...I will be the one to kill you..." The both people disappeared then sage collapsed.

"Sage!" Roy called out as he caught her and began running back to the village while carrying her.

Meanwhile Naruto was training with Hallow and Dez. "Dezray try using Rasengan" Dez nodded then held her hand out and a blue orb formed in her hand then she ran at Naruto. "Rasengan!" She called out but it shrunk and made her palm hit him only.

"DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I GET IT RIGHT!!" Dez yelled as she kept trying over and over but the same result happened everytime. Hallow formed seals and formed the chidori combining it with flames. "Blazing Chidori!" He yelled out as he impacted Naruto's kunai and flew back.

both of them were breathign hard when they saw someone running and both Hallow's and Dez's eyes widened. Hallow ran after the person then dez followed. "Roy! hey Roy!" Roy turned while carrying sage.

Both Hallow and Daz saw Sage out cold and bleeding then they both glared at Roy. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!!" They both yelled. Roy stopped then sighed. "long story I'll tell you both when we get to the hospital..."

Roy said as he ran to the hospital followed by Hallow and Dez. Roy sat outside while Dez yelled at him for the past thirty minutes about letting Sage get hurt like that. Roy saighed and closed his eyes trying to avoid tears coming out.

He looked down as Dez kept Yelling at him and Hallow was wide eyed after seeing Dez yelling at Roy for over half an hour. Naruto walked in and whacked Dez. "leave him alone he's been through a lot...I can tell..." He said while walking by.

Dez held her head and stuck her tongue out at Naruto. Hallow Laughed then Roy went into the room and closed the door mumbling something.

-end of chap 9


	10. Face off

Roy was sitting next to sage when he heard a loud bang on the door. "Holy shit not now!" Roy yelled as he ran to the window and opened it. "LET ME IN!" A man yelled as he broke down the door.

"Roy what the hell!" Roy froze and turned. "Long time Joker and Kohaku..." The man wore a white shirt and blue jeans with a sword placed on his lower back. Kohaku wore clothes similar to haku's and had a halberd like weapon on her back.

"What did you do to my daughter!" Joker exclaimed as he drew his sword, the legendary Master edge. "I didn't do anything..." Roy called out drawing his father's sword Ragnell. "You two cut it out now!" Kohaku yelled out.

Joker turned and roy stood there and saw something hit the ground. "Joker I know we aren't on good terms but listen to me! I didn't do anything to her!" Joker growled "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

They clashed blades making an immense shockwave shatter the windows in the room. Sage woke up and saw Roy and Joker in a deadlock. "D-dad!" sage exclaimed as she saw them fighting.

Roy impacted Joker's sword and made him stumble back them he was about to swing when he fell with a thud. Sage saw roy fall and her eyes widened. "ROY!" She yelled out as she picked his head up but saw he was only knocked out.

sage winced as the pain in her shoudlder returned. "Ahhh!...damn it I'm not fully recovered..." Joker sheathed his master edge and walked towards Sage. "Are you ok?" Sage hissed at Joker. "How the hell did you find me?!"

Kohaku looked on then picked sage up and set her back in her bed. "rest sweetie...we'll explain later..." Joker threw roy out of the window he was planning to escape from. As Roy fell he woke up then his eyes widened.

Joker smirked as he heard a thud. "there problem solved..." All of a sudden a large wave impacted Joker sending him through the hospital wall. "I always hated inlaws..." Roy hissed as he jumped back in and punched Joker.

Joker smirked. "Do you really think you can stand a chance...especially since I'm here to test you...if you aren't strong enough to defeat me you aren't strong enough to protect sage..."

roy growled. "FINE THEN BRING IT ON!" He called out drawing his mother's blade, alondite. As soon as they both drew their blades they both appeared outside. "You can have the first attack" Joker called out.

Roy smirked. "Fine...Sol!" He called out as a large wave of light impacted Joker sending him back. Joker then appeared behind roy and kicked him upwards. "Ice style dragons rage..." large dragons made of ice rapidly impacted Roy throwing him all over the place.

"Guardian field!" Roy yelled out as the dragons stopped mid air and then exploded into shards. "good...now dodge this..." Joker rapidly formed seals then rushed at roy. "Chidori!"

Roy swung his blade impacting the Chidori and forming a large shockwave as a result. Roy slid back then drew ragnel and got into a cross stance. Joker's eyes changed color then turned blood red with black markings.

"Sharingan..." He said as he rushed at roy with blinding speeds. Roy grinned and ran at the same speeds constantly clashing with Joker and eventually they both stopped and glared at each other.

Roy removed his cloak revealing silver robes and a chaina round his neck. "let's kick this up shall we..." Joker grinned as he stayed in stance. Roy closed his eyes and a white aura surrounded both blades making them look like pure white katanas.

Joker ran at Roy and swung his sword then kicked his head making him slide back. Roy stopped then ran at Joker. "Grand sol!" He called out as a large white beam hit Joker making him fly through some trees.

Roy smirked. "I'm really enjoying this..." Joker appeared in front of roy pinned him to a tree by impaling his master edge into his shoulder then imapling multiple kunai into his arms and legs.

"AHH!!" Roy yelled out as blood dripped from his arms and legs. Joker looked roy in the eyes. "Mangekyou sharingan..." his eyes became fully swirled trapping roy in Tsukiyomi.

Roy's eyes widened as he saw his clan get massacred over and over again. "Stop this!! Please stop!!" Roy yelled out as he kept seeing his clan perish in front of him.

Kohaku and sage heard roy's screams then ran outside. "stop!!" He yelled again as blood dripped from his arms and legs. Joker smirked as he kept Roy in the illusion.

Roy couldn't take it anymore. "Please I beg you...stop this..." He said as tears fell from his eyes. sage and Kohaku looked wide eyed as they saw Roy surrender completely. "Roy stop!! you can beat him!" sage called out.

Roy heard sage's yell then he freed himself from the tree as he walked towards Joker and swung both blades. "fool..." Joker said as he stabbed Roy through the gut knocking him out. "..."

Roy fell to the ground bleeding profusely. sage's eyes widened. "ROY!" she called out as she began to rapidly form seals. Joker stopped her then stood her up. "Don't bother...his soul has been crushed by the mangekyou..."

Kohaku walked to roy and saw him still breathing then healed him. "he put up a good fight I have to admit..." Joker picked Roy up and set him under a tree. "consider yourselves seperated..." he said as he tore Roy's necklace from sage's neck.

Sage picked up the necklace and looked at Joker with defiant eyes. "I won't leave him...not now...not ever..." Roy was resting against the tree when he woke up and saw sage then looked down. "I'm a failure...like always..."

Sage saw Roy move then she ran over to him and hugged him. Roy still sat there being hugged when all of a sudden she kissed him. Joker growled but Kohaku smiled. "Hun let them stay together...I can tell they are going to get far...very far"

Joker sighed. "fine..." Roy stood up and sheathed both swords. He picked up Sage and kissed her back. Joker and Kohaku looked on then Roy felt a strange aura resonating around them. "Joker, Kohaku, sage stand your ground...we have sompany..."

-end of chap 10


	11. and it begins

A/N: Here is the next chapter or Naruto's demise...sorry I haven't been updating this...cause I've been working on my FMP fic and I've been thinking about some things that have come up...but Hope ya enjoy

The energy reading stopped then Roy went flying through a tree. Joker and Kohaku both ran at the hooded person who stood there. Kohaku jumped in the air and swung her halberd Izumi.

The man blocked and kneed Kohaku in the face knocking her back and infriating Joker. "No one hurts my wife!" He yelled out as he appeared behind the hoded figure holding his master edge on its neck.

The figure grinned then knocked Joker away and sent him back. Roy stood back up and ran at the figure while drawing his sword. The figure smirked. "The demon hunter attacks..." Roy's eyes widened. "What are you doing here!" He called out as he held his sword in stance.

The figure let out a laugh then a blood red light surrounded him an the cloak burned off. "He's dead...It's just me...Sasruto..." Roy growled and ran at sasruto kicking him upwards. Sage took the opportunity and disappeared and after a split second appearing on a tree.

Sasruto's chest had two large cuts that were bleeding profusely. He laughed then the wounds healed as the mysterious chakra pulsed around him. Roy grabbed his sword and swung at Sasruto as he drew his own katana and blocked.

Sasruto's eyes were blank as if he wasn't even awake as they fought. Kohaku appeared in the air and stabbed Sasruto then kicked him into a tree and formed seals. Joker sunk his master edge into Sasruto's shoulder pinning him down as Kohaku finished.

"Ice style! A thousand needles of death and destruction!" Large needles made of ice impacted Sasruto making blood spurt out. "Is that all..." He called out as the red chakra healed him completely then he punched Kohaku to the ground and stabbed Joker in the gut.

Roy and Sage's eyes widened. Roy rushed at Sasruto. "Sage run and get help!" Roy said as he began impacting sasruto. Sage shook her head. "I'm gonna fight!" She called out as she disappeared.

Roy winced from the pain in his shoulder then kept clashing with Sasruto. Sage appeared behind Sasruto and sunk her blades into his neck. "that was easy..." She called out as she walked away.

As soon as she said those words her eyes widened as she saw a large hand reach out for her. "Wind style! Cyclone surge!" Roy called out as a large whirlwind stopped the attack and forced Sasruto back.

Sage was about to attack again when the large arm grabbed her and was squeezing her. Roy's eyes widened. "Sasruto stop!!" He cried out as he ran at Sasruto. Sasruto looked at Roy then began to pulse his chakra which seemed to seriously affect Sage.

Roy growled as a silver aura surrounded him. "Leave her ALONE!" He yelled out as fangs formed and his hair turned from its blood red state to a silver tone, his eyes were a dark golden color and markings formed around his eyes making his chain glow.

Sasruto smirked. "fool..." He said as he pulse his chakra at a faster pace making Sage scream in pain. Roy's eyes went from gold to pure black as he appeared behind sasruto and split his arm in two making him let go of sage.

He then began to rapidly slash Sasruto then he Kicked him in the air. "Demon fang..." Roy called out as shock waves surrounded Sasruto impacting him and sending him into the ground.

Sasruto got up coughing out blood as his eyes returned to normal. "what the hell...I was with Sasuke one minute then I fall asleep...and I'm here..." Roy was about to slash Sasruto again when a large blade stopped the attack.

"you're lucky your dad made me come get your ass..." Suigetsu called out as he knocked Roy back and disappeared dragging Sasruto.Roy collapsed and passed out as Sage ran over to him.

Meanwhile Naruto was practicing his techniques. "Demon art! Kitsune wind bomb!" He called out as a white fox appeared and launched a large ball of compressed air destroying multiple trees.

He smirked then concentrated as he formed a long line of seals. "Demonic art! Summoning Jutsu! Kitsune no Youko!" He called out as the nine tailed fox appeared with Naruto standing on it.

"Go on Foxxo let's see your power..." Kyuubi growled and it opened its mouth launching a ball of compressed chakra at a mountain turning it into nothing but dust. "See Kit...you mastered the high level demon techniques...now let me rest..."

Naruto nodded as Kyuubi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto kept training as he felt a prescence. "This is bad...they can't be here yet..." Naruto said as he used Hiraishin to appear in the Hokage tower. He saw Hinata sitting at the desk with her head down.

Naruto walked over to her. "Are you ok Hina-chan?" Hinata looked up. "umm...yeah...I'm fine...I just found out that...Akatsuki is here...there are surrounding the village...we have to get ready now"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Damn it!" He called the Anbu black ops. "Get all nin ready NOW!" The Anbu memebers nodded and about two hours later all of the ninjas were assembled.

Joker and Kohaku left before Roy woke up and by the time everyone was called they were properly healed. Naruto stood at the top of the tower. "The sand nin will attack from behind while we attack from the front...I hope for no deaths...but..." He said in a serious tone.

"If anyone dies...TAKE AKATSUKI WITH YOU!" He yelled out as all of the nin yelled out. Roy, X, Hallow, Ryu, Yuki, Sage, and Dez stood on the building with Naruto. Roy stepped forward. "I will lead the frontal assult along with X and Hallow...the strategic attack will be led by Ryu, Dez, Sage, and Yuki."

The nin nodded then Roy looked out. "This may be your last day alive...so make sure you have no regrets..." Roy said removing his cloak and running past the gates followed By X and Hallow.

Akatsuki and the sound nin were on the other side of the gate waiting for the attack as they charged. Sasuke smirked. "Just as i planned..."

-end of chap 11


	12. Battle!

A/N: NARUTO'S DEMISE CONTINUES!

Roy Hallow and X ran through the forest until they made it to a clearing. "X Hallow.....watch it.....from now on anywhere you step your life may end..." X and Hallow nodded as they rushed through.

As they moved they saw two Akatsuki members. "Split and attack..." X and Hallow both disappeared as Roy went on ahead. From a branch a dark figure smiled. "Heh time to finish what I started..."

Roy looked back and grit his teeth. "You again!" The dark figure laughed. "Ahhh I see you saw me.......oh my.....seems I've been caught..." Roy growled. "Don't fuck with me you bastard!" Roy called out.

The figure laughed. "A little angry aren't we..." Roy Growled. "I don't have the time!!!" Fatalis sighed. "I'll cut you a deal...." Roy looked at him. "What is this 'deal' " Fatalis laughed. "I help you and after this I fight you one on one.....in a deathmatch..."

Roy shook his head. "No thanks...." As he walked A black blade was held over his shoulder. "Bad move..." Fatalis swung down but the sword was stopped. "Roy....go ahead.....I'll take care of this guy...."

He nodded. "Zet.....Don't die this time....." Roy called out as he ran. "I won't don't worry about me....just make sure nothing happens to Yuki and Sage......if not I'll go after your dumbass..." Roy chuckled. "I will never let anything happen to my sister and the girl I love...."

Zetsumei drew a large blade and his arm turned into a dragon's head. "Dragon arm formation!!" X kept going through the trees until he made it to an open field. "Now where are they..." all of a sudden a two people appeared in front of X.

The two people got in stance and rushed at X. He looked and smirked as he activated a sharingan. "heh....Pein.....let's see you beat one of the best nin in Konoha" The two bodies began to rapidly strike X.

All of a sudden a large spikes hit the ground and exploded. X jumped back wide eyed. "what the hell was that!" The body laughed. "My technique.......now take us to the Kitsune no Youko!" X chuckled. "No....now die!!"

Meanwhile Hallow rushed through until he ran into Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. "I'm guessing you three are Sasuke's lackeys..." Hallow smirked and blue chakra flared around him forming two tails on his back and his features became more wolf like.

Juugo released his full powered curse mark and Suigetsu rushed at Hallow. Karin stood there scanning the area. Hallow grinned and reppelled Suigetsu and sent him flying. Suigetsu growled. "Water style! Water shark bomb jutsu!" a large shark flew at Hallow and impacted him into a tree.

Juugo rushed and attacked as well but Hallow reflected his attack. "Too slow..." He said as he launched a large shockwave knocking everyone but Karin away. As Hallow fought Roy kept running. "I can tell X and Hallow are fighting...now to get to Sasuke and sasruto!"

All of a sudden three bodies appeared in front of him. "Out of everyone I had to fight Pein...." Roy drew his swords then ran at the three bodies. "Angelic burst!" He called out as a large white wave impacted all three bodies.

The wave disappeared as it was absorbed. "Damn it I got the three who fought Jiraya...." Roy began to exchange hits with the three and kept his guard up as they fought. "I'm not losing here!!!" Roy called out as a black and white aura surrounded him.

Back in the leaf village Dez Sage and Yuki waited for the attack as Naruto finished preparing. All of a sudden sound nin attacked the village followed by Sasruto, Sasuke, and Madara. Naruto called out. "ATTACK!"

Yuki, Dez, and Sage all rushed as Sasruto. Sasuke smirked. "kill them....my son...." Sasruto drew his katana and attacked. Sage drew he twin blades and blocked the attack as Dez summoned her demon's sword and swung it over her head and into Sasruto.

Yuki formed seals. "Demon art! Demon spears!" Multiple spears rained down on Sasruto as he blocked Dez's attack. Sasruto took all of the hits but healed in an instant and laughed. "fool.." He said as he launched a shockwave at the three.

Sage sunk her sword into a building to hold herself down while Dez and Yuki slid back. A large flame surrounded Sasruto as he was about to rush at them. "Who do you think you are..." A voice called out from the shadow as the smoke cleared and Hatake Kakashi stood there.

"Well well well.......Sasuke...long time no see.....might as well get rid of this person first..." Kakashi said as he rushed at Sasruto and kicked him upwards into the air. "Fire style! Grand fireball jutsu!" Sasruto yelled as he launched a large fireball at Kakashi.

Kakashi apeared behind Sasruto sending him intot he ground as he formed seals. "Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" A large dragon impacted the ground and engulfed Sasruto in water.

Sasruto escaped and punched Kakashi into a building as they continued exchanging hits. Naruto looked at Sasuke then growled. "SASUKE!!!!!!" He yelled out as he ran and thrust his kunai at him. "You'll pay for all the damage you've done!!"

Naruto and sasuke kept attacking each other untill Sasuke flew back and landed on his feet. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled out as he hit Sasuke in the gut sending him flying through a house. "Jiraya......Yondaime........Old man....I'll make sure your deaths weren't in vain!"

sasuke walked out and drew his Kusankagi rushing at Naruto. The clashed rapidly then They both flew into opposite buildings. A chirping sound was heard as sasuke thrusted his hand through Naruto and sent him into the ground.

Roy was avoiding the attacks as he continued fighting. "It seems we each have out own fights...."

X launched a large flame at Pein's bodies as he kept slashing then he flew back and growled. "I guess I have to go all out...."

Hallow grit his teeth as he avoided Juugo and Suigetsu's attacks. "I guess I have to give it my all....."

Kakashi and Sasruto knocked each other away then they impacted with lightning surrounding them. "I guess I have to use it...."

Sage Yuki and Dez all fought off Sound nin and Pein's last body as they kept attacking. "This is good...." Sage said as she took out some nin. "I'm getting rid of these quickly!" Yuki called out as she killed off more.

Dez smirked and used her demon's sword to cut down a large number of sound nin. "Now let's get rid of that body..."

Zet gritted as he exchanged hits with fatalis. "I'm not going to lose even if it means taking you down with me!!!"

end of chap


	13. To each their own battle

Next chap ._.

Zet and Fatalis exchanged hits as they moved at a rapid speed. "Dragon burst flame!" A large flame shot out from zet's arm hitting Fatalis and sending him into some trees. Fatalis laughued loudly as he stood up.

"Sonic slash...." He called out as a large wave impacted Zet sending him into the ground. Fatalis slammed his leg into Zet's gut making him spit out blood. "I'm not done!! I told you I would not lose even if it meant taking you with me!!"

Zet yelled out as his arm glowed a blood red. Fatalis smirked. "The boy Sasruto....isn't what he seems to be.....he actul-" As he finished talking a large flame surrounded the area. "DRAGON BURST FLAME!!" Zet called out.

A large flame exploded forming a mushroom cloud in the air as they both hit the floor. "heh.....were both dead.....that attack......kills anything......" Zet said as he closed his eyes. Fatalis was wide eyed. "D-damn you!!"

The field was surrounded in flame as they both closed their eyes and welcomed death to finish them off. "roy.....take care of Yuki.......this is what I got....." Zet mumbled as he sent a small dragon towards Roy's direction with a scroll.

Roy continued to fight with Pein's bodies. "Time to end this!!" Roy called out as he cut two of the bodies in half then stabbed the last one throught he heart. "there...." He said as he bled profusely and was breathing hard form the long fight.

The dragon made it to Roy then disappeared in smoke as he caught the scroll. _Roy.....If you got this I died.....I know who Sasruto is.....he holds the Kyuubi....stop him at all costs....and please take care of Yuki....this time there is no coming back for me..._

Roy dropped the scroll. "DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out as he ran back towards the village. X growled as he impacted both bodies. "Hell flames!" He called out as his sword Ryo became covered in black flames. "DIE!"

He roared as he swung his sword burning the bodies to ashes and making sure they were dead. "now to head back..." X said as he rushed back to the village. Hallow growled and punched Juugo in the face sending him through some trees.

Suigetsu was already dead from taking a blazing Chidori to the heart. Juugo and Karin attacked but Hallow kept sending them away. "Fire style big bang!" a large flame impacted Juugo exploding on impact then sent him flying into karin and they both hit the ground.

"Die....." He said as he impaled them both with a chidori and ran back to the village. In the village both Kakashi and sasruto were breathing hard as their battle continued. "Raikiri!" Kakashi called out as he impaled Sasruto.

Sasruto winced then fell back. Naruto and Sasuke continued fighting as they impacted Chidori and Rasengan forming a shockwave. and they both flew back. "What the hell is your problem...."

Sasuke smiled then appeared behind Sasruto. "Sasruto....use the first tail..." Sasruto's eyes widened as one tail formed on his back and he was surrounded in the Kyuubi's cloak. Kakashi's eyes widened as he flew into a building and fell out cold.

Sasruto then looked at Dez Yuki and sage. "grrrrr........" He said as he rushed at the three of them. Dez swung and sent her sword and impacted sasruto but he knocked it out of the way and sent her through a building.

Sage sttempted to attack but the same happened to her then to Yuki. x Hallow and Roy made it back and sawy what was happening then Roy and Hallow growled. Roy and Hallow rushed at sasruto and began attacking.

Roy swung with his sword but he got punched in the gut and flew back and Hallow attacked launching multiple blasts of flame at him. Sasruto growled and another tail grew as they continued attacking.

Roy rushed faster. "Bloody rose!" Roy called out as he launched multiple attacks and then he stabbed Sasruto through his gut forming a pulse in the shape of a red rose sending him into a wall.

Hallow smirked. "Blazing Chidori!" He growled and impacted Sasruto in the gut sending him through another building. "rrrrrrrr.....GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasruto growled and punched them both into different buildings.

Roy growled and kept attacking as well as Hallow. all of a sudden Roy felt a spike go through his heart and Hallow passed out. Sage was wide eyed and Dez looked at Hallow. "d-damn..." Roy said as he died.

Hallow was out cold as Sasruto let out a large roar surprizing everyone and another tail formed. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked on at Sasruto.

End of chap.


	14. Redemption: Kyubi's power erupts

Sasruto growled as he ran at Naruto but X got in the way. "You have to go through me to get to him..." Sasruto looked at X. "Rrrrrrr.....RAAAA!!!!!!!!" He called out as he attacked X. Sasruto attacked X with his claws out and slammed him down into the ground.

"Sasruto calm down we're here to help you nto harm you!" Sasruto ignored all calls and continued attacking. X dodged and blocked but the Kyuubi's power was increasing Sasruto's power. As Sasruto kept attacking X finally got hit and got pissed.

"Thats it....Ryo!!!" He yelled out as his sword released demonic flames all around him. "I knew you would be the one I'd have to use this on...Hellfire!" He yelled out as the flames intensity increased and surrounded them both. Sasruto just looked on as he growled releasing more and more of his demonic chakra.

X rushed and began to exchange hits with Sasruto when all of a sudden a third tail formed on his back. "Damn it he's on his third tail...if this keeps going we'll be screwed!" X attacked landing multiple hits on him but then was sent back by an enormous sound wave.

While Sasruto and X fought Naruto looked at Sasuke and growled. "I'm gonna finish you and this war..." Sasuke looked back. "you talk big for someone so SMALL!" Sasuke yelled out as he ran at Naruto slicing at his arms and chest. Naruto blocked the shot to the chest but took the hit to his arms letting the blood drip.

Sasuke laughed. "Oh the mighty are about to fall....look at how pathetic you are with these false hopes of wining...." Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and hit him with his trademark move the Rasengan. Sasuke flew forward into a building shattering it completely.

Sasuke stood with his curse mark active on its second form. "DIE!!!" Sasuke yelled out as he attacked Naruto. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "Fox....I'm all yours..." Red chakra exploded from Naruto and formed two tails as he rushed at Sasuke impacting him and forming a shock wave.

Sage was at Roy's side when his chain began to glow. "What is happening.." she said as Roy's body stood on its own surrounded in white aura. Sasruto kept fighting against X until a sudden burst of chakra caught his attention. "Naruto!!" He called out as he ran towards him.

Sasruto growled and attacked but was stopped by Roy whose eyes were still closed. "You'll pay for wht you have caused..." He said as he opened his eyes and atacked but got stabbed in his heart again from behind By Sasuke. "I told you I can't have you live..." Roy was wide eyed. "D-damn it...." He said as he collapsed.

Sage caught him and held him in her arms. "roy..." She said as she tried to heal him. Dez ran at Sasruto and fought him off but in the end Sasruto got stronger. "Raaaa!!!" He yelled out blowing Dez away with a sound wave. Dez stood up and was barely able to stand.

Sasruto then began forming his fourth tail. As his skin disappeared he struggled as he saw Dez and Hallow, his teamates in pain. "N-no....t-this is all my fault!!!" He yelled out breaking out of Sasuke's control. as he looked at Sasuke he growled.

"you said I would be able to save my friends...NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!!" He yelled out attacking Sasuke in pure rage. Sasuke smirked and used Sharingan to get him back in control. Naruto then appeared above him. "Oh no you dont!!" He yelled out as he placed a tag on his forhead disabling the Sharingan.

Sasruto looked at Sasuke. "YOU WILL PAY!!!!" He yelled out as he lost control to Kyuubi and attacked. X and Naruto dcided to take out the remaining forces in the village when Madara showed up. "Oh damnit he's here..." X growled.

Madara chuckled. "Tobi is a good boy......or is he.." He said as he attacked Naruto with his large blade. Naruto blocked but X got in the way. "Hokage go tend to Sasruto and make sure he takes down Sasuke... I will take care of the rest!"

Madara laughed and began to exchange hits with X and eventually they were even. Madara smirked as he activated mangekyou but it stopped all of a sudden when his eyes were blank. "heh it worked.." Called out a Yuki. "I used mind distortion...you have a few minutes...hurry!"

Sasruto and Sasuke fought until Sasuke could no longer keep up. "Damn it he got too strong....I guess I have to use it..." Sasuke activated his newly aquired mangekyou to use ametarasu and hopefuly burn sasruto into nothing but pile of ashes.

As the fighting went on Sage held Roy in her arms but he wouldn't respond. "No don' die....NO!!!!" She cried out as she cried into his chest. Sasruto saw what happened and his fourth tail almost finished forming but he was able to keep control.

"Father....I'm going to kill you!!!!" Sasruto yelled out as he ran towards him at blinding speed avoiding Ametarasu. sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to X and MAdara's fight.

-end of chap 14


	15. Resolve

A/N: I'm continuing this for a bit so hope you enjoy the update aaand I'll re-write the first 14 chaps

* * *

Sasruto Growled as he rushed in and extended his arm out, lightning surging around it. "Die!" He yelled out with a demonic snarl. Sasuke held his head as energy surged from his body. "Susano-o!!" He yelled out as the energy formed a large demonic-looking illusion making Sasruto's eyes widen and jump back in defense.

Meanwhile X rapidly formed seals. "This is it!" He yelled out as the air around him burst with massive flames forming a large dragon. "Fire style! Immortal dragon Jutsu!" He yelled out as the dragon flew in and impacted Madara making him burn slowly. "Thats not it! Take this also....Fire style! Supernova!" He then compacted his hands making the flames compress as much as they could.

Madara winced as the flames intensified then grinned. "Is this all?......how pathetic..." He said as he swung his arm sending the flames into Yuki. Her eyes widened as she became encased in flames. "Finish off that technique and let her die or will you back off" He said with a grin. X growled then let his arms fall to his sides as the flames disappeared.

"Thats a good boy" He said as he walked past X and walked towards Sasruto, Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasruto....You WILL Release as much power as you can!" He said as he turned his eye at Sasruto then walked over to Naruto with a grin. "No more interruptions.....We WILL finish our battle." Naruto sighed then drew a three pronged Kunai.

"If we finish this....we do it away from here" He said as he ran towards Madara and disappeared along with him. Sasuke growled as he saw Sasruto break through Susano-o and sink his arm into his chest. "H-how...." He said as Susano-o disappeared and blood dripped from his mouth. "How did you....break Susano-o"

Sasruto growled as his tails shot up to three making him overpower Sasuke and send him through a building completely destroying it. X's eyes widened as he saw Sasruto's power. "Sasruto stop it! You have to regain control of yourself! Don't do this!" Sasruto just looked over at X then rushed at him with his fangs and claws out.

"Damnit...I didn't want to do this..." He then closed his eyes and aura began to surge around him forming a tail similar to Sasruto's. "Fire style! Multi Dragon barrage!" He yelled out as flames erupted and fired from all directions at Sasruto binding him in place. "Now to seal i-...h-how?" He said wide-eyed as he saw Sasruto standing in front of him with a fourth tail growing.

"Grrrr....I guess I have to do it..." He said to himself as he began to form hand seals. "Blazing Chidori!" He cried out as he ran at Sasruto only clashing with a large arm made of chakra. "Thats not all! Fire style! Big bang!" He yelled out as he blew out a large flame which exploded on contact with Sasruto sending him back. "Now to end this! Blazing Chidori!" He called out as he thrust his arm forward only to be stopped by multiple chakra arms.

"grrr...This isn't going as smoothly as I thought..." He mumbled to himself as he drew Ryo and covered the blade in pitch black flames. "Time to get serious!" He yelled out as Sasruto roared leveling everything in the area. "Raaaaa!!!!" He yelled out rushing at X with his arms ready to strike.

Dezray looked at the area where Naruto and Madara had disappeared. "no....he went there....this is bad!" She said as she ran towards Hallow and began shaking him. "Wake up! I need your help you idiot!" Hallow groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in some rubble. "Dez....what happened?" He replied weakly as he sat up.

She pointed at the kunai on the ground. "He went to the underground cavern Jiraya and Tsunade built in case the fox were to be released! As long as he's there he's able to summon the kyuubi to his will...but the cost of that.....is his life..."

Hallow then looked over at X and Sasruto who were still clashing leaving trails of blood red chakra and black flames behind from every time they clashed. Hallow winced as he stood up. "Then I guess we're going to stop all of this....alright! Let's do this" He said with a grin. Dez nodded as she formed her blade and rushed at Sasruto. "To stop this.....We need everyone!" Hallow nodded as he drew his sword and rushed in as well.

Meanwhile, Sage let go and set Roy on the ground. "I'll make sure.....this isn't the end of our dream..." She said as she stood up and let her daggers fall into her hands. "I swear.....I'll make sure they pay" She said as her eyes turned into a blood red state as two demonic wings shot out from her back.

-end of chap.


End file.
